Musim Gugur Dan Segelas Coklat Panas
by ajpblank
Summary: Hari ini, sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Saat Sasori menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan melihat matahari terbenam pada pertengahan musim gugur. Apa kalian tahu mengapa Sasori menyukai musim gugur? Biar ku beri tahu rahasia. Sasori sangat menyukai saat dirinya dikhawatirkan, lalu diperhatikan dengan hal-hal kecil berupa segelas coklat panas dan nasihat-nasihat setengah kesal.


**_Summary: Hari ini, sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Saat Sasori menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan melihat matahari terbenam pada pertengahan musim gugur. Apakah kalian tahu mengapa Sasori menyukai musim gugur? Biar ku beri tahu satu rahasia. Sasori sangat menyukai saat dirinya dikhawatirkan, lalu diperhatikan dengan hal-hal kecil berupa segelas coklat panas dan nasihat-nasihat setengah kesal._**

**_Selamat membaca :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~oOo~_**

Manik Hazel itu masih seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya menatap dalam diam guguran dedaunan dari pohon maple yang saat ini memenuhi jalanan beraspal dengan warnanya yang merah kecoklatan.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Meninggalkan suhu dingin yang meresap dalam kulit.

Lagi-lagi pemilik manik yang hampir persis dengan warna daun maple tersebut hanya terpaku sambil duduk bersandar pada kursi jalanan. Entah sedang menyesapi keindahan musim gugur yang hampir membekukan tulang, atau malah merenungi setiap hal yang saat ini sedang memenuhi otaknya. Kepala merah itu ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi, dengan tangannya yang menopang bagian lehernya.

"Hahh..." Sasori, pria yang sudah memasuki kepala dua lebih setengah itu menghembuskan nafas, entah untuk tujuan apa. Mungkinkah karena kelelahan? Atau malah mengalami kefrustasian?

Tangannya ia gosokkan satu sama lain untuk menyamarkan rasa dingin yang padahal sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

"Rasanya aneh," telapak tangannya menangkup wajah yang saat ini hampir membeku. Sasori Lagi-lagi termenung, hingga membuatnya menunduk. Dan sesaat setelahnya mendongakkan kepala, lagi-lagi hanya untuk sekedar melihat dedaunan maple yang terjatuh.

Satu demi satu. Menghilang dari tempatnya. Terbawa angin yang dengan sengaja ingin memisahkan daun dengan tangkainya. Lalu berakhir terbuang dan menjadi penghias sementara jalanan yang tampak lenggang. Ya, hanya sementara. Karena Sasori tahu, setelahnya para daun itu akan menjadi sampah yang dibuang ataupun menjadi pupuk kompos.

Untungnya saja dedaunan itu masih berguna, sekalipun menjadi kotoran yang berguna menyuburkan tanaman. Setidaknya... Dedaunan itu tidak merasa menjadi barang terbuang yang tidak diinginkan.

Kerjaan tidak jelas ini sudah Sasori lakukan selama hampir dua jam lamanya. Tidak ada yang penting memang dari kebiasaan yang satu ini, malah mengundang penyakit. Namun bagaimana lagi? Sasori sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

Tatapan matanya masih tidak teralihkan oleh pepohonan maple tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaran Sasori. Suara yang membuat dadanya merasa sesak, sekaligus hangat dalam keadaan sekeliling yang membeku. Suara itu tengah memanggil sama Sasori.

Sasori menoleh, lantas menemukan sepasang manik yang sudah empat tahun belakangan ini sangat ingin ia jumpai. Pria itu sampai tertegun dibuatnya. Saat ini, tampak seorang gadis tengah tersenyum lebar dengan dua gelas plastik yang mengeluarkan asap di kedua tangannya. Angin yang berhembus membuat surai gadis musim semi tersebut ikut melambai menghentikan waktu.

Ia kenal pemilik suara itu, terlebih dengan manik zamrud, dan surai yang manis. Sasori kenal baik dengan gadis tersebut. Gadis yang rasa-rasanya sudah lama tak ia lihat keberadaannya.

Dan mungkin... Itu berkaitan dengan kesalahannya.

"Sa... Kura?" tanpa sadar nama itu terucap begitu saja. Sasori hanya diam terpaku. Tanpa ingin bergerak saat gadis itu tengah berlari-lari kecil mendekati dirinya, lantas duduk tepat di sebelah Sasori. Menatap tepat pada iris hazelnya.

"Heh, Sasori-kun? Kapan sih hobi anehmu itu bisa hilang? Kau tahu kan musim gugur itu sangat dingin. Tapi kau malah sok kuat dengan duduk selama berjam-jam hanya untuk sekedar menikmati udara yang mematikan. Kapan pintarnya sih kau ini?" omelan beruntun itu mengisi pendengaran Sasori. Hal yang sangat ia rindukan, sampai-sampai menciptakan guratan berbentuk garis di wajah Sasori.

"Jangan ditanya kapan, saat ini pun aku sudah pintar, Saki."

Sakura mendecih, "Ah iya-iya, tidak perlu menyindir juga aku sudah tahu kalau kau telah mendapatkan beasiswa, Saso-chan. Duh dasar kepala cabai, sombong!"

"Makanya belajar sana, agar kau bisa ikut denganku," pria itu tertawa saat Sakura menampakkan ekspresi cemberut.

Sasori memang suka membalas ucapkan pedas Sakura dengan candaan, hal yang membuat sudut mata gadis tersebut mungkin berkedut kesal. Bukan, bukanya Sakura malas dalam pelajaran, hanya saja gadis itu tidak suka mendapatkan beasiswa dimana ia harus jauh dari sanak keluarga.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Sasori mengacak lembut surai gadis tersebut. Ah, apakah sikap Sakura hari ini telah menyatakan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak marah lagi padanya?

Sasori lagi-lagi memanggil nama gadis itu, "Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, "Apa sih, panggil-panggil segala tapi pas dijawab nggak dibales. Orangnya kan lagi ada di depan, langsung ngomong kan bisa," gadis itu tampak pura-pura kesal, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan segelas coklat panas yang masih menguapkan asap ke arah Sasori. "Ini untukmu, komplit dengan rasanya yang tidak seberapa manis. Kesukaan Sasori-kun."

Pria itu mengangguk, lantas mengambil gelas yang gadis itu berikan untuknya. Hal yang sudah sering terjadi selama sepuluh tahun berturut-turut, dimana ia yang selalu duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi untuk menikmati musim gugur, lalu datang seorang gadis yang selalu memberinya segelas coklat panas, lantas menemaninya sampai mentari pergi menuju peristirahatan.

Sasori menggenggam gelas tersebut, menyesap bau coklat pahit yang sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Sasori-kun," Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

Senyap. Hanya perbincangan itu yang terjadi. Dan setelahnya Sasori tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Biasanya, ia memang tidak banyak bicara dan memilih untuk diam, dan Sakura lah yang suka berbicara dan menanyakan banyak hal pada Sasori. Entah itu mengenai hari-hari gadis tersebut, ataupun tentang cerita-cerita komik yang baru-baru ini ia baca. Namun kali ini berbeda. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Dan saat ini malah Sasori yang ingin banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk Sakura. Namun urung karena lidahnya terasa kelu.

Sasori yang merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna mencoba mengalihkan pandangan. Coklat panas yang berada di genggamannnya terasa renggang.

"Sasori-kun?"

Dan berakhir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura menjadi orang yang pertama kali membuka perbincangan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasori bergeming saat sesuatu terasa bersandar pada bahunya. Dan tersusup aroma buah ceri pada penciumannya. "Mungkin baik-baik saja? Mungkin pula sebaliknya."

"Dasar," gadis itu balas terkikik. Lagi-lagi ada perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya mendengar suara tawa itu, hanya tawa renyah, namun sangat terindukan. "Apa kau makan dengan baik? Olahraga dengan rutin? Jangan sampai sekolahmu itu malah membunuh tubuh atletismu, ya. Nanti kau malah terlihat bukan seperti Sasori-kun, melainkan zombie!"

"ck," Sasori berdecak sebal dengan gurauan kekasihnya tersebut. Ah, bahkan dalam hati ia sudah berani menunjukkan panggilan kepemilikan tersebut. "Apakah kau hanya tergila-gila dengan tubuhku, eh Saki?"

Sakura tertawa, lebih dari itu, kedua tangannya saat ini terselip ke arah lengan Sasori yang tertutupi jaket tebal, mendekapnya dengan hangat. "Tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya, aku suka semua hal yang berada pada dirimu."

"Kenapa?" ucapannya terdengar ketus, yah... Setidaknya hal ini berguna menyamarkan semburat merah yang berada pada pipinya.

"Apakah setiap hal yang disuka harus ada alasan, Sasori-kun?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia kembali mencari posisi terenak untuk menaruh kepalanya pada pundak lebar Sasori. "Mungkin karena benangku sudah ada padamu."

"Apa?" kepala Sasori tertoleh penasaran, hanya untuk melihat surai merah mudah yang menutupi raut wajah gadis tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kata yang memalukan, Sasori-kun."

Sasori tertawa kecil, hal yang membuat Sakura menggerutu dan semakin membuat pria itu gemas.

"Maksudmu... Aku adalah takdirmu? Begitu kah?" tanya Sasori memastikan, sekaligus menggoda gadisnya yang saat ini sedang menyembunyikan mukanya pada ceruk leher Sasori. Namun bisa Sasori ketahui, gadis itu sedang memerah.

"Mana aku tahu?!"

Sasori kembali tertawa, "Baiklah-baiklah."

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Dan setelah perkataan Sasori, semuanya kembali dengan keadaan hening. Dengan Sasori yang nyaman dengan keadaan. Dan Sakura yang kembali ingin berbicara, namun bingung ingin memulainya dari mana.

"Sasori-kun."

Panggilan itu kembali mengudara. Dan Sasori menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. "Iya?"

"Kau tahu, Sasori-kun?"

"Belum, sebelum kau memberitahunya terlebih dahulu."

Berkat jawaban menyebalkan dari Sasori, terdengar rutukkan tidak jelas dari mulut Sakura. "Baka," bisiknya, yang hanya dibalas senyuman geli dari Sasori. Setelahnya, terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir Sakura. "Kau tahu? Belakangan ini aku selalu menunggu sebuah pesan dari ponselku. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku membukanya, satu pesan pun tidak ada yang masuk kedalamnya."

Sasori bergumam, matanya terpejam menikmati bebauan manis yang merasuk pada indra penciumannya, "Apakah pesan itu sangat penting?"

"Ya, begitulah," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau tahu lagi, Sasori-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga selalu menunggu dering telepon pada ponselku. Namun semuanya senyap. Hanya ada suara lagu yang bergema saat aku menyalakannya pada ponselku. Padahal, yang aku inginkan cumalah dering telepon dan suara penyambungnya," suara Sakura semakin mengecil. Dan bisa Sasori rasakan bahunya semakin terasa berat.

"Apakah yang kau maksud itu adalah aku, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dalam sandarannya, "Entahlah."

Ah, Sakura masih marah padanya. Gadis itu masih sedih karena Sasori. Namun Sasori tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa untuk meredakan kesedihan gadisnya. Karena sejujurnya, ia melakukan itu semua juga untuk gadis tersebut.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm?" Sakura bergumam bingung, suara Sasori terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Bisakah kau menungguku sebentar lagi, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, dan yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah raut muka Sasori yang tak dapat ia jelaskan, sedang menatap jalanan yang sudah sepenuhnya ditutupi daun maple. Iris Hazelnya, berubah menjadi redup.

Lalu terdengar bisikan dari Sakura yang membuat Sasori semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasori."

Sasori memejamkan mata, dalam hati ia ingin berteriak bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan Sakura, gadisnya. Dan mungkin lebih dari yang gadis itu rasakan. Sasori ingin sekali mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas perkataan itu. Ya, benar. Sasori terlalu cupu. Ia terlalu menomor satu kan gengsi. Ini memang salahnya.

Dan saat ini, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dalam hal tersebut.

Sasori menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya tertoleh perlahan ke arah Sakura berada.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Saku-" kelopak mata Sasori melebar. "ra..."

Segelas coklat panas yang berada digenggamannya menghilang. Tidak, coklat itu tidak terjatuh dan menumpahi jalanan. Hanya saja dari awal,

Memang tidak ada coklat pada genggamannya.

Sasori menghembuskan nafas. Sudah ke-3 kalinya ia selalu mengalami kejadian seperti ini di pertengahan musim gugur. Namun hal yang membuatnya marah adalah, Sasori malah menyukainya.

Ia bahkan melupakan fakta yang menyajikan bahwa ini adalah tahun ke-4 tanpa Sakura yang biasanya selalu memberinya segelas coklat panas di musim gugur. Sasori tersenyum, mungkin lebih menjurus pada kesenduan.

Sasori menatap langit, ada kehangatan yang menguap pada dadanya seiring dengan matahari yang lambat-laun hilang dari pandangan.

"Mengapa fatamorgana ini begitu candu?" bisiknya. Dan berakhir pada Sasori yang beranjak dari kursi, lantas berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya selama disini.

Sasori menatap kebawah. Tangannya terjulur untuk masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dengan tatapan yang terus menatap lamat ponselnya. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, akhirnya ia mencoba mengetik sesuatu pada benda lonjong tersebut.

Dan tidak membuatnya menunggu, beberapa waktu setelahnya terdengar sebuah notice dari ponselnya. Membuat Sasori kelabakan dan terburu-buru membuka balasan pesan tersebut.

Hanya ada satu kalimat di dalamnya.

Namun Sasori tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar pada pada mukanya. Perasaannya yang semula menguap, kembali dihangatkan. Dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang seperti berterbangan di depan perutnya.

Sasori lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seraya berjalan ke asrama, "Mungkin setelahnya aku akan jatuh cinta lagi dengan musim yang berbeda."

**_(The end)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(plus part)_**

**_Akasuna Sasori:_**

_Sakura, Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Olahraga dengan rutin? Jagalah kesehatanmu, karena aku tidak mau melihatmu dalam keadaan kurus, nanti._

_Oh iya, apakah kau baru bangun dari tidur? Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, dan pagi harimu cerah. Kau tahu? Disini banyak bintang. Kau pasti iri denganku._

_Saki, maaf kalau baru hari ini aku menghubungimu. Maaf, maafkanlah aku yang terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan melindungimu dari segala hal yang tersembunyi dalam dunia. Terbukti, menghubungimu saja aku baru berani sekarang._

_Kau tahu? Disini aku belajar. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan berguna untuk mu. Disini aku pun berjuang, agar kelak kita bisa bersama tanpa membuatmu menetes kan satu bulir pun air mata kesedihan._

_Dan kau tahu pembelajaran apa yang ku dapatkan hari ini?__Sebelumnya, kumohon kau jangan mentertawakanku.__Haha, kau tahu Saki? Ternyata jarak adalah salah satu hal yang membuatku semakin ingin bersamamu selalu._

_Membawamu memasuki ikatan takdir yang lebih dalam._

_Jadi, Sakura? Bolehkah aku memohon satu hal padamu?_

_Untuk menungguku sebentar lagi?_

**_Dikirim 18.00 am_**

Manik emerald itu berkaca-kaca membaca barisan terakhir dari pesan tersebut. Dan dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik. Di sela-sela itu, tanpa bisa Sakura cegah, banyak liquid yang sudah mengalir berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Membasahi setiap jengkal di pipinya.

Setelah bertahan-tahun lamanya. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

Seseorang yang sudah menghilang tanpa ucapan sampai jumpa, membuatnya takut bahwa mungkin itu adalah selamat tinggal yang tidak terucap.

**_Haruno Sakura: _**

_Aku tunggu kamu tahun depan pada musim semi di bawah pohon sakura dekat sekolah kita._

**_Terkirim 06.27 pm_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(BENAR-BENAR TAMAT)_**

**_Assalamu'alaikum minna, aku kembali hadir dengan anak perempuan saya dan Sasori-chan!!!_**

**_*mana ada*_**

**_Jadi,_**

**_Gimana? Kalian tahu nggak riddle nya?_**

**_Wkowko_**

**_Tau kan? Tau kan?_**

**_Aku udah kasih banyak kode lhoo. Wkwkwk..._**

**_Btw ini enak didengerin pakai lagunya tulus yang judulnya pamit, lho ngena aja gitu._**

**_Jadi... Gimana menurut kalian? Tentang one short kali ini?_**

**_Boleh minta tinggalkan memori dengan memberi RnR kan ya *sedang merayu*_**

**_Hahaha... Oh iya, cerita aku yang sasori sakura dan akatsuki juga barusan up chap ke tiga. Judulnya kids story. Monggo kalau berkenan dilihat._**

**_Okayy, sudah segitu dulu aja._**

**_Salambaibai semua :3_**


End file.
